Hope For Love
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Turles wants to have Goku as his mate so he courts him the saiyan way. Goku can't find away to tell his friends he hasn't lost his memories or wanting to hurt people. He'll only fight if he truly has to other then that he'll train to keep fit rest inside


**Arashi: This is a request one-shot for Vamprincess38 who wish to see Turles/Goku. This is set in an alternate universe though slight canon pairings happen though brief. Goku never really lost his memories of his purpose and is more wanting to protect. **

**Disclaimers-Don't own DBZ or its characters since it belongs to Akira Toriyama. I don't make any money of this fic. Only own this idea.**

Pairing: Turles/Goku, Piccolo/Gohan, Truten

Warnings: Au, ooc, and language

Hope for love

Summary: Goku never lost his memories and is unsure how to tell his friends. He only fights if he has to or protect those he love which has it hard to hide with another saiyan in the picture that seems to have feelings for him. Could this be a mate which his heart been waiting for?

* * *

><p>A frown graces the world's hero's lips wondering if he should bring the fact to Vegeta he remembers his purpose and true name of Kakorat but shakes his head. He gaze to his left finding his youngest son chasing his best friend in the world making a small smile replace the frown for even a brief moment. He's glad to have such two great kids, Gohan who seems to be more like his mother in personality with his features. But its his second son, Goten, that seems to be like him in almost everything which surprise the saiyan.<p>

Goku looks up feeling he's being watch gets his teeth to grind and hands clench. Who is it there that's interrupting his thoughts? Seems like a good thing that Vegeta is with him since Trunks is still being chase by Goten while Gohan is training with Piccolo. The group is suppose to meet later on at Master Roshi's place which is more easier and neutral area after Goku and Chich's divorce which is rather cold terms between the two.

For some strange reason his heart race in his chest as his Saiyan half seems to purr with contentment which confuse the man. He barely heard Vegeta coming over as a tall man a bit taller then Goku himself walks into the area. Those black pools seems to be searching something until they land on Goku which brighten and a sly smirk tugs on the other's mouth. One would claim the other looks like Goku but there is some major differences. The other is obviously a bit older and eyes seems to be not only black but a shiny sheen to it.

"Turles?" Vegeta's voice shakes Goku out of his stupor.

Turles glance at Vegeta snorting a bit ask sarcastically, "Should I be bowing to you my Prince?"

Vegeta grinds his teeth but takes some deep breaths. He glance between the two lower level saiyan seeing some tension is developing between them. His eyes narrow thoughtfully as a thought cross his mind. 'Is this truly Kakorat's mate instead of that woman?' Vegeta is one of the few really happy about the divorce between the other saiyan and that screeching Harpy as he likes to call her. He glance near by finding the three demi-saiyan coming over.

The youngest of the three takes one look at Turles said thoughtfully, "Must be someone special."

Turles stares at the two young boys and teenager. He could see the lavender hair boy is obviously Vegeta's while the other two is the one before who's name he has no idea about. A smooth smile tugs upon his lips turning to Goku asking slyly.

"Can I ask what's your name?"

"Goku," The saiyan answers snippily finding the other strange but familiar at the same time.

"I would say Kakorat or something," Turles reply shrugging his shoulders finding Goku did clench his jaw. "I'm Turles by the way. A pure blooded Saiyan as yourself and Vegeta."

"Pleasure," Goku hisses before his voice turns kinder to the boys and a namek coming into view. "Let's head to Roshi's place."

Gohan perks up glancing at Piccolo who stares at the strange saiyan suspiciously tells the taller man, "I'll go ahead with Gohan. What of this stranger?"

"I know him," Vegeta answer coolly eyes narrow in Turles direction who gets the hint but is to busy staring at Goku to care.

"Shall we fly together," Turles purrs sexily which Goku huffs walking off in another direction before heading up in the air where his second son and Trunks follows Gohan as Vegeta takes the rear end with Turles who blinks in confusion.

"He doesn't know our custom," Vegeta explains shrugging only to stare at Turles who answers vaguely.

"He does remember who he really is."

Goku stops in his tracks looking at Turles with round looking eyes dropping his voice to a whisper which only Vegeta and Turles could hear him, "I do remember."

"Why the fuck you didn't say anything Kakorat?" Vegeta hisses not realizing the three boys stop and are listening to the conversation as Piccolo who has his own suspicions

"I don't want to hurt people, Vegeta. I only fight because I wish to protect those I love," Goku answers staring straight at Vegeta before turning to Turles hissing. "You better not harm a single hair or else I'll beat you up"

Turles smirks coolly whispering sending Goku's heart racing faster in his chest, "I wish to court you my sweet Kakorat. Or do you prefer me calling you Goku?"

"Uh…" Goku's mind blanks out tingles going down his spine at the other saiyan's touch. "What you prefer." He answers at last rather breathless.

"Well I like both names since they fit you," Turles replies huskily brushing his lips in the softest kiss shocking those around them "I would love to court you the saiyan way if you let me, Kakorat."

Goku gapes in shock, heart accelerating faster in his chest. A part of him wishes to say yes but he's still unsure. Could this by the road to where his heart truly belongs? He hopes so since its hard for him to know for sure. He opens and closes his mouth unable to say the words.

"I-I accept," Goku stammers only to be kiss again making him almost yield to the feelings forming in his body. "You don't mind I fight to protect those I care for?"

"Its fine with me," Turles replies calmly with a smile winking at Goku then adds curious. "Who are the with Vegeta's...er...brat?"

"My sons Gohan and Goten," Goku supplies which both of his sons nod to Turles in respect actually liking the other saiyan feeling he could be the right thing for their father.

"Well you can consider them as my own cubs," Turles replies earning a couple of shock looks from the two boys as he continue to gaze into Goku's eyes before glancing at them with a small smile.

"Thank you," Goku breathes blushing a dark red not realizing they just reach Master Roshi's place where the rest of the Z Gang are waiting.

The others got on alert seeing Turles with Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, and the three demi-saiyans. Vegeta rolls his eyes to the white announcing the guest to the rest, "This is Turles and an acquaintance of mine."

Clearing his throat feeling if he doesn't say it now he'll lose the courage to say it, Goku said gazing at the sand below his feet, "Guys I know I said I lost my memories of a child for the reason I been sent here and my true name."

"Yeah we know that part buddy," Krillin replies earning nods in agreement as he gaze at his friend carefully knowing Goku is truly kind hearted no matter what he has to say next.

"Well I lied about not remembering. I do remember everything and my purpose. I chose not to do it since I don't much like fighting unless I truly have to fight. I train because it helps relax me," Goku finish running a hand through his hair waiting for the responses he feel will be angry.

"Well you're still Goku." The Saiyan looks up to stare at Bulma who just shrugs her shoulders and gives him a smile continuing. "You are the same kid I became friends with all those years ago so that doesn't change my feelings for you."

Some of the others said the same while others have looks of disbelief but shrug feeling what's said is said. Chichi rolls her eyes muttering under her breath, "Figures he would lie and keep that quiet about himself ."

Goku ignores the snide comment and glance at Turles seeing he wants to rip her into shreds. He did nothing seeing his soon to be mate's pleading look. He huffs a bit then glance down at him with affection in his eyes murmuring, "You did well, Goku."

The saiyan nods in agreement cheeks flush with the comment. Vegeta gags under his breath which both ignore not caring. Gohan shrugs walking in the distance with Piccolo who decides to push in him into one of the trees to kiss him which was return in kind. Goten makes a face looking at his best friend who looks with a peeve expression. He kiss his cheek making Trunks flush a little and most of the adults awe at the sight. Turles smiles on seeing future saiyans can make a come back with in time but for now will watch and learn of this life Goku is part of.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: I never written Turles before so this is my first time. I figure he'll be ooc so if he is I'm sorry about that. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
